


Happy New Year, Detective

by NancyDfan



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year’s Eve, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Nancy finds herself alone in an airport on New Year's Eve wanting a certain someone by her side.
Relationships: Nancy Drew/Ned Nickerson
Kudos: 9





	Happy New Year, Detective

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic from 2013 I am transferring from my FF.net profile. 
> 
> Not betad. Enjoy typos

"I'm sure it's lovely, Bess," Nancy told her friend as she stood in the Vancouver airport. She had just finished her latest case and had been attempting to fly home. Unfortunately, a sudden snow storm left the airport with dozens of delays including her flight. Bess called to check on her friend and her status. During the call, she animatedly spoke of the New Year's party to be held within a couple hours. Nancy had not yet told her she would not be coming home.

"Oh it is!" Bess responded. "So, when are you getting here? I thought you would be half-way home by now!"

Nancy closed her eyes. "Bess, I won't be making it home tonight."

Silence. Nancy stared at the phone for several seconds waiting for her friend. "Oh," came her response. "Nancy, I'm so sorry! We wouldn't have planned everything if we'd known."

"Nonsense! I would have insisted you all celebrate," the detective assured her. "Your celebration doesn't depend on me."

"But it kinda does."

Nancy furrowed her brows. "What?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Bess hurriedly responded. "Listen, I'll talk to everyone here. We'll have fun; I promise. But you call us when you're about to take off okay? I don't want to be surprised, Nancy. You call me right away."

The titian chuckled. "Alright, Bess. I hear you. I'll let you know as soon as I'm aboard. You have fun now! I'll see you soon!"

After the pair hung up, Nancy sank into the nearest chair. Despite her cheery disposition with Bess, she felt depressed. New Year's wasn't exactly the biggest holiday, but she knew her family and friends had planned a large celebration. She couldn't help but wish she was there.

Two hours later, Nancy sat in approximately the same position. She had played about 37 levels of Candy Crush and eaten about half that in candy from a local store. Her frustration had hit level 12, and she was certain she couldn't spend much longer without bursting.

Unfortunately for her, a nearby speaker announced just at the moment that her flight to Chicago had been delayed until the following morning. Nancy knew accommodations would be given shortly, but she had stopped caring after "following morning." If she had questioned her level of depression earlier, she knew it now. Nancy buried her head in a moment of self-pity. _Why had the darn snow have to show up? Isn't there a mountain it needs to cover?_

Nancy wasn't sure how much time longer she sat there. Several people came to speak to her, but she made it perfectly clear that she had no desire to socialize. All she wanted was to be home celebrating with her family.

"And Ned," she spoke aloud. She wouldn't tell anyone, especially her family, but it was Ned who she missed the most right now. They had spoken just the night before, and she had wished him a good-night. At the time, she assumed she would be in his arms tonight wishing him that very same thing. But she wasn't. He was miles away celebrating, and she sat alone in an airport. Nancy hoped this wasn't a sign for their future together. She needed him by her side; her loneliness tonight had made this perfectly clear.

As she sulked, Nancy felt a hand touch her arm. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Listen, I'm fine. Won't you just-" Nancy stopped as she looked into two warm eyes. Eyes she could recognize anywhere. "Ned!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around her boyfriend. She looked at him with surprise. "Ned! What are you doing here?"

Ned smiled, and Nancy felt her heart soar. "Bess told me about the delay. I had planned to start the new year with you, and I wasn't going to change my plans at the last minute. I drove up here as fast as I could."

"I can't believe you'd do this for me."

"Well, I'm getting something out of it too," he said with a wink. Nancy swatted him lightly, and Ned laughed. "In all seriousness, I'd do anything for you, Nancy. Driving a few hours in a raging snow storm is nothing."

She smiled happily. "My hero."

"Besides, I had something special planned for today. I've been planning for several months. Couldn't let it go to waste."

Once again, Nancy felt dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?"

Ned kissed her lightly. "Well, I just drove here to see you when I could have waited until tomorrow. Why? Because I love you, Nancy. If you ask me to fly in because of a case, I'm there. If there's a bad guy I need to chase blindly into a dark alley, I'm your man. Even though I could be without you, I don't want to be."

"Oh, Ned, that's so sweet."

"And meaningful," Ned reached into his coat pocket, and Nancy felt a lump grow in her throat. "Listen, Nancy, this isn't how I pictured it, but I don't want to wait anymore. I want to spend every day with you. Hopefully not in a drafty airport, but even if it is, I want to spend it with you." The young man held out a velvet box. "Nancy, will you marry me?"

Nancy forgot how to speak. In approximately three minutes, her day had gone from the worst ever to a day from her dreams. Well, not _exactly_ like her dreams, but as she looked into her lover's face, she figured it was close enough. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"

Ned beamed and kissed Nancy fiercely. When they had pulled a part, Ned noted the time and whispered softly in her ear, "It's midnight, Nancy. Happy New Year."


End file.
